Project:Chat/Logs/08 October 2018
00:25:04 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 00:31:44 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" shot op m8 shot op 10:27:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Shot op? 10:27:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" I see you're trying to accentuate but... 10:27:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" oh well 16:30:38 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" idc 16:30:39 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" m9 17:17:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thriplerex" <@210141610225172480> 17:18:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Thriplerex" Hey Banana, would you mind if I categorized all Rise of Hesperia pages under "Fanon Rise of Hesperia" like Fanon Extended Tale of Diep ? 18:10:08 -!- A Googler's Second Account has joined Special:Chat 18:10:12 I'm sorry, I won't do it again. That means i am so sorry for my bad behavior. 18:10:54 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" you. 18:10:58 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" i recognize that nakme 18:11:03 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" didnt u do something or another 18:11:06 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" OH 18:11:08 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" right 18:11:09 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" you 18:11:13 i'm so sorry for my bad behavior 18:11:28 ask ursull the truth that i apologize 18:11:47 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" they arent online 18:11:52 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ask them when they come on 18:11:56 Okay 18:12:04 After they are online 18:12:06 tell them 18:12:12 if he is onlne 18:12:16 tell him 18:13:40 i want yoyu to see my picture my proifle picture 18:13:49 make me a new profile picture 18:14:37 copy the Google 2015 icon and then make it alive by putting eyes. legs. feet. arms. hands. 18:14:47 -!- A Googler's Second Account has joined Special:Chat 18:15:24 -!- Cyro0 has joined Special:Chat 18:15:37 :hmm: 18:15:40 I'm sorry, I won't do it again. That means i am so sorry for my bad behavior. So Sorry For Spamming. So Sorry for creating accounts. this is my last account 18:16:01 please 18:16:05 please forgive me 18:16:16 what did i just walk into 18:16:26 the pentagon nest having more than 2 people 18:16:41 it'S AN AUSTRALIAN CHRISTMAS BLOODY MIRACLE 18:17:10 make me a new profile picture 18:17:14 why 18:17:47 ._. 18:18:32 i want it now 18:18:37 w h y 18:18:43 i want it RIGHT NOW 18:18:47 sorry 18:18:48 w h y y y 18:18:52 sorry for harrasment 18:19:01 can you please stop spamming why 18:19:18 *insert generic reply saying why here* 18:19:37 the reason is because: I want a new profile picture with google icon being alive with eyes. feet. legs. arms. hand and hat 18:20:09 boosh 18:20:25 hat is blue with a google icon 18:20:48 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" who is cyro again? 18:21:06 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" i could make it 18:21:23 hope if ursull comes here. tell him the fact that i apologize 18:21:34 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" it would have to be pixel art if i made it though 18:21:36 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" and ill try 18:23:22 if i see any hater of diep.io. i will tell ursuul about this and also my apology message 18:24:35 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" why would u tell uyrsuu;l if someone didnt like diep 18:24:57 because this wiki is about diep.io 18:25:53 i'm no longer a hater of it 18:25:57 instead 18:26:12 i now help this wiki 18:26:19 no diep.io haters allowed 18:26:36 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" people that dont like diep are allowed 18:26:43 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" just not vandals iahem/i 18:27:10 oh 18:27:21 But cloudburster said no diep.io haters 18:27:33 since i am ewan 18:27:53 sadly. cloudburster got terminated on wikia 18:28:06 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" ripsicles 18:28:31 -!- A Googler's Second Account has left Special:Chat 18:29:02 -!- A Googler's Second Account has joined Special:Chat 18:29:02 -!- A Googler's Second Account has joined Special:Chat 18:29:25 wanna check garden defense wiki 18:29:29 sorry for advertising 18:29:32 this is my last time 18:29:46 https://garden-defense.wikia.com/wiki/Garden_Defense_Wiki 18:30:21 this is a reboot wiki by a person named Tiffany The Cookie Eater Anderson Scribblenaut Aka A Garden Defense Fanboy 18:30:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Please don’t worry about reporting “diep.io haters” to me 18:31:15 okay 18:34:26 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" lol 18:34:46 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" also do u mean the google logo like the one that says "google" or like the chrome logo or what 18:35:04 google 18:36:23 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" k 18:38:12 i wanna sleep 18:38:14 bye 18:38:44 -!- A Googler's Second Account has left Special:Chat 18:38:47 <Özün_Oldun> FINAL BOSS" kbyexd 2018 10 08